Walking In A Winter Wonderland
by Izzi Creo
Summary: AU When Superintendent John Heaton thinks some people need a break away from Sun Hill to get offer rifts will it make or break the team?
1. Dan's Feet & Bob

**Summary:** **AU When Superintendent John Heaton thinks some people need a break away from Sun Hill to get offer rifts will it make or break the team?**

**Just in case you're wondering it's February because they don't do the Winter Activity week in July but I am SO going there one day!**

**Also Sam's still only a DS in this as well as many other differences.**

**This is something I've been working on, it's been on Laura & Emma's MSN group, I asked the people of P4S if I should put it up here and they said yes so here it goes. xXx **

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter One: Dan's feet and Bob**

"Attention please." Supt. John Heaton called out in the briefing, he'd called for a special briefing with CID and Uniform. He could already see that they were pretty divided. Not purposely though, just because of friendships. "I have noticed that there have been some 'problems' recently. Fight's …"

His gaze fell on to Phil Hunter who looked slightly guilty and then over to where Stuart Turner was on the other side of the room, trying to look back innocently.

"Supposed bullying allegations …" He looked over at Emma Keane, who was staring fixedly at her knees attempting to catch no one's eye.

"So I think a break away from here will be what some people need. You'll come back … refreshed."

"Middle of nowhere then." Sam Nixon muttered to Phil, a few people surrounding who had heard sniggered.

"Yes Sam, I'm going drive you to the middle nowhere and see who can survive the longest." John said.

"Sounds like fun." Phil grinned.

John rolled his eyes before carrying on. "Actually it is in Finland. A place called Iso-Syote just beneath the artic circle …" Everyone was absolutely silent now, no one was mocking the idea because they were in awe. "It's a winter activity break for seven days. Not everyone can go of course as some people still have to run the station but those of you who do go should remember in a way you're representing our station so don't go and show yourselves up. Jack and Gina are team leaders, they'll read out whose on their team."

DCI Jack Meadows stood up. "Alright on my team is Sam Nixon, Phil Hunter, Smithy, Honey Harman, Dianne Noble and …"

In the second it took Jack to read the name Phil looked across at Stuart who had an almost pleading face on him. Phil hoped he wasn't going, let alone on the same team as him and Sam.

"Jo Masters."

Sam was sat in between Jo and Phil, they all exchanged happy smiles at the thought of being on the same team.

"And on my team -" Gina began "- is Lewis Hardy, Zain Nadir, Emma Keane …"

Emma's smile dropped from her face and she groaned inwardly.

"Nikki Wright, Dan Casper and Stuart Turner."

Stuart looked mortified, which made Phil smile. Stuart caught Phil's eye and glared at him. Phil grinned and gave a finger wiggling wave. Sam slapped in down and held on to his fingers tightly. She gave him a killer look: _'Don't, it's not fair.'_

"After what he put you through you still stick up for him and feel sorry for him?" Phil muttered in her ear. "He's taking you for a mug."

"No he isn't, but if someone like Jack see's you provoking him then he might put you on the same team." Sam said.

Phil thought about it for a moment, that would be truly awful. "Ok, thank you then."

Sam smiled at him before turning her attention back to John. "I'll give you booklets with all the information in. You'll have to pay a small amount but most has been taken care of. You'll leave here Monday morning at 7am sharp. So you can be at the airport for eight o' clock and you're aeroplane will leave at ten o' clock for Kuusamo airport. You may all leave now."

Everyone got up to go, people going on the trip went to the front to grab a booklet before walking back to their place of work. Sam was walking along slowly reading her booklet when Phil caught up with her. "Do you see how much we have to pay?!"

"I know, it is pretty steep but look how much it would have been originally." Sam said.

Phil read it and turned white. "Now _that's _a lot."

She nodded. "It should be good though, it sounds fun. I've always wanted to see the Northern Lights."

"Are they where we're going?" Phil asked.

Sam nodded. "Look at page five."

"Sarge, a witness has come in about that mugging we were investigating. He's downstairs now." Jo said, coming up behind them.

"Ok, I'll see you late Phil." Sam said, before following Jo.

Phil smiled, watching her go and making a mental note to be the who shows her the Northern Lights.

* * *

The day of departure was a hectic one, trying to fit everyone's luggage as well as the actual people into two cars. Jack was driving one and Gina was driving the other. Jo was in the passenger seat of Gina's, sitting on two suitcases so she towered above everyone else. Zain was behind Gina, Honey and Dianne were both squashed into the middle with Phil next to Dianne.

In Jack's car Dan was sat in the passenger seat, Emma was sat on the floor curled up by Dan's feet so no one would see her.

"God Dan! Get some odour eaters, you're feet stink!" Emma complained.

"I can't help it, it's the trainers." Dan moaned.

"I'm going to suffocate before I even get to the ruddy airport … won't be too bad actually, I just know Gold's going to give me a hard time because of the bullying accusation." Emma said miserably. "Gimme your feet, kill me now, kill me now!"

Smithy sat behind Jack, Lewis pushed over next to him. "What is that stench?"

"Dan's feet." Emma said.

"Honestly man, sort that out. What is wrong wit you?"

"IT'S THE TRAINERS!" Dan shouted insistently.

Nikki got in next, but when Stuart tried to push his way there was only a small amount of space. Jack turned back to them. "Stuart, you're going to have to sit on Nikki's lap or something."

Stuart looked horrified but he sat on her lap anyway, huffily. There was only Sam left with nowhere to go. Stuart was about to call to her when Phil stuck his head out the window. "What's up?!"

"I ain't got anywhere to go." She said, blushing slightly.

"Aww, poor Sam. You can come and sit on my lap." He offered.

"You'll have to." Jack shouted to her, who had been listening.

"She'll have to what?" Stuart asked.

"Sit on Phil's lap." Jack replied, watching to see if she could fit. Stuart glared out through the front windscreen at the back of Phil's head as Sam climbed in and sat on his lap. With everyone, _illegally_, in the car they set off towards the airport.

"Sam duck, there's a patrol car from Barton street." Gina called. Sam ducked as low as she could and they sailed past. She sat back up again. "How they didn't realise Jo was sat on a couple of suitcases I do not know." Gina muttered.

"Well personally I'm glad they didn't noticed." Jo laughed.

Gina looked across at her and smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

Sam moved her way along the aeroplane aisle, she saw Phil sat by himself she wondered whether he was testing if she would sit with him but she wasn't so sure as he was sat reading a newspaper.

"Sam." Stuart said. "I saved you a seat."

"Oh, I'm going to sit here thanks." Sam sat down next to Phil.

"D'you mind?!" Phil asked loudly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're sat on Bob!"

"Who the hell is Bob?"

"My imaginary friend." Phil grinned. "He looks just like me, but not as good."

"Fine, I'll go sit with Stuart then if you're too busy with Bob." She got up and he grabbed her wrist pulling her back. He pulled too hard though and she landed, laying across him instead. She started crying as she looked up at him. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He said.

She sat up, trying to compose herself. The seatbelt sign turned on, indicating that they would be taking off soon. Sam had a huge smile plastered on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"I love flying, especially taking off and landing." Sam admitted, she blushed slightly. "You must think I'm well sad."

"No, you could never be sad to me." Phil said.

They began to take off, Phil put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him so she could also see out the window. She bit her bottom lip excitedly as everything got smaller and smaller not to mention further away. She moved back to her normal position but Phil kept his arm around her. She read a magazine and rested her head on his shoulder. He had a small happy smile, this was what he wanted to be like everyday.

**Please review!!**


	2. Flasher

_**After my last depressing songifis thought maybe I should make it al up to you by putting up one of my more light hearted chapters. **_

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland  
Chapter Two: Flasher**

Their flight took fourteen hours with a stop at Helsinki where Dan started singing the Eurovision song 'Flying The Flag' loudly until he was practically smothered by Honey.

They had a break, where they could grab a bite to eat and have a walk to stretch their legs. Sam, Phil, Jo and Zain walked around together. Sam spotted Stuart wandering around by himself looking lost.

"Maybe we should -" Sam began.

"No!" Phil and Zain both said firmly.

"But he look's so -"

"I don't care!" Phil cut across her. "And you shouldn't either."

Phil and Zain walked ahead. Jo turned to her. "He's got a point you know, Stuart did kind of string you along."

"Fine." Sam said, before following them into WHSmith's to buy some chocolate and magazine's. "But this is suppose to be about getting over arguments and feuds."

* * *

They finally touched down for the final time at Kuusamo airport at five past twelve. Phil touched Sam's shoulder and she jerked awake. "Come on, we're here."

Sam rubbed her eyes, and ran her hands through her hair which looked like bits of it had been back combed. She got up, getting her and Phil's hand luggage before carrying them off the plane.

They collected their luggage as the bags went round, Zain dived for his and missed so he sulked and waited for it to come around again.

* * *

They didn't manage to get to their hotel until late, or more early, in the morning. Jack sorted them into rooms. Phil, Smithy and Zain were next door to Sam, Jo and Honey. Stuart was a little way down the hall with Dan Casper and Lewis Hardy. Gina and Jack were across from Sam, Jo and Honey's room. Then Dianne, Nikki and Emma were next to Gina and Jack opposite Phil's room.

No one bothered to unpack properly, they just pulled out their pyjamas and threw them on before climbing into bed. They'd properly unpack and properly take a look at their hotel room the following morning.

* * *

Everybody slept until late morning then managed to drag themselves out of bed. Jack arrived to tell them that they were allowed to just laze about for the first day, go around the hotel and rest. Their fun filled, exhausting week would start tomorrow.

Phil knocked on Sam's room door and slipped in. Her and Honey were both still in bed, wide awake and just chatting. Not something you'd usually see between a detective and a uniformed copper but here they were plainly talking and laughed. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Just come to check you slept well." Phil said.

"Aww thanks. I did sleep well. You?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I had a really good sleep." Phil said, the door to the bathroom unlocked and Jo walked out with a towel tightly wrapped around her. She shriek as she saw Phil and nearly dropped it, just catching it in time to stop anything being exposed before running back into the bathroom.

"Sorry Jo!" Phil called apologetically as Honey and Sam roared with laughter.

"Can someone pass me my clothes I laid out?" Jo asked from a crack in the door. Sam got up and went to give them to her. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

Sam tried and failed to stop. "I'd better go then, see you all later. Even if I did almost see all of Jo then."

Jo threw her wet towel at him and he ducked so it flew overhead before he walked out.

Jo walked back in and scowled at Sam and Honey. "One of you could have told me."

"It slipped my mind." Honey said.

"Sorry Jo, I didn't think about it." Sam apologised.

Jo's face softened. "Well I guess it was pretty funny, and nothing too bad happened."


	3. Huskies & Snowmobiles

_**Shout out to the one and only Vikki who wanted to read the new chapter. Beccy inc thanks her :) Beccy xXx**_

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter Three: Huskies and Snowmobiles.**

Sam, Phil, Jo and Zain sat in the lounge together. It had a large fireplace with comfy sofa's, a TV, snooker table and then an air hockey table. They sat talking when Stuart Turner walked in. He went and sat by the window with a book to read. Sam looked at him sympathetically but knew better than to say anything.

"Do you think this week will actually work?" Zain asked.

Sam looked at him, instead of Stuart. "I don't really know, hopefully." Her phone beeped and she checked her texts, muttering what it said quietly. "Mum, ring me if you can as I can't get through to you. Love Abi."

"You can use the phone in your room, it's like a payphone." Phil told her.

"Oh ok, cheers." Sam left to ring Abi.

"Jo? What d'you think?" Zain asked.

"No." Jo said bluntly.

"Why not?" Phil asked.

" 'Cause you and Stu both wanna screw Sam." Jo grinned.

Phil smiled. "Yeah, probably true."

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, when everyone was less jetlagged and lazy their 'fun' weekend began.

"What d'you think we'll be doing?" Dan asked the Sun Hill people in general. Some people, made wild guesses while others just listened and laughed at the stupid things people came out with.

They were put out of their misery when Gina and Jack came into the lounge area. "For today, in the morning we will be driving on snowmobiles to a husky farm then racing them, then in the afternoon going on a snowshoe hike to look at the scenery. A man who is leading our week will come soon and provide us with equipment."

They all looked around impressed. A handsome guy walked in with jet black short hair, blue eyes and very tall.

"Hey, I'm Mike. I'll be your instructor." He told them.

"I think I'm in love." Honey mumbled. Dan shot her a look, before looking away a little miserably.

Mike handed out the thermal outdoor clothing and told them to all go get changed. Sam looked at herself, in her white jumpsuit.

"I look and feel like I'm in a straight jacket." Sam muttered as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"Tell me about it." Honey said.

"Keep us warm though." Sam tried to look on the bright side.

"Guess so." Honey agreed.

Phil and Zain walked in with blue and green ones. "How come you have the sexier ones?" Jo complained.

"I like yours." Zain grinned.

Jack poked his head in. "Come on guys, we're going down now."

* * *

As there wasn't enough Jo sand Sam shared as well as Lewis and Emma. Sam clung on to Jo around the middle trying not to fall off as she shot around bends. She was extremely good at driving. Phil sped up and started racing them, Stuart sped up too so he could race them both they were all pretty head to head until a sharp turn came up and he lost control driving into Sam and Jo.

Sam and Jo tumbled over, Jo managed to grab on in time but Sam fell so Phil drove up close and grabbed hold of her before she fell off.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked concerned.

"Yeah, that was just a little scary I guess." Sam admitted.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Phil shouted at Stuart.

"I lost control!" Stuart said aggressively.

"Phil! It's fine." Sam insisted, stopping them from arguing anymore. "We're here anyway."

Sure enough the others had began to catch up and stop, Honey excitedly ran over to where the huskies were behind a wooden fence with gaps in it. She reached through and stroked the dogs. Some of them howled from over the other side. Phil walked with Sam, his hand around her shoulders.

"I'm fine Phil, seriously. Just a bit shaken up." Sam admitted, but she walked under his arm anyway.

"Ok." Mike called. "If you'll come into the barn I'll show you to the dogs and how to set the husky safari up."

They went into the barn and the eager huskies came to see what was going on. It took Mike almost three quarters of an hour to show them how to set the sledge up before leaving them to do it themselves. They had to work as a team.

Gina was issuing out orders which the team did but some didn't know how but was too scared to ask her for help.

Emma was especially too scared to ask, since she had filed a complaint of bullying she'd been too scared to ask Gold anything. Lewis tried to help her by keeping the dogs still as she got them all together and fastened them to the sledge.

On Jack's team he was a little more supportive but Phil and Smithy ended up having to chase a husky around the barn as he was a little too excitable and obsessed with Phil's leg which he kept trying to hump. Sam and Jo were in stitches as Phil pushed the dog away once more.

Dianne let out a low whistle and the husky ran over to her, she gave it a look and told it to sit which it did.

"How did you do that?" Phil asked, out of breath.

"Oh my mum used to have a husky so I grew up with it as a pet." Dianne explained.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Smithy asked, equally out of breath.

"It was too much fun watching you run after the dog." Dianne grinned.

Once the huskies were ready they all had to climb into the sledge.

"Right the aim is to have the best leader to drive the huskies while the others reach out and try to grab their coloured flag. Jack, you're going for the red flags. Gina, you're going for the blue flags. From now on you are the red and blue team." Mike informed them all. "Teams, decide who'll be steering and who'll be grabbing the flags."

"I think Dianne should, she can control them best and is experience with huskies." Smithy said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I think so too."

"All in favour of Dianne raise your hand." Phil said, they all raised their hand except Dianne. She groaned.

"Fine."

* * *

The race was a hard one as they kept having to swerve a. to avoid hitting each other and b. so they could get to the flags.

On Gina's team they were slowed down because Emma toppled out while reaching for a flag but on Jack's team they missed a flag because Sam couldn't reach it.

"It's not my fault, what idiot makes the person with short arms reach out for flags?" Sam muttered frustratedly.

"It's alright babe, you tried that's the main things." Jo reassured her. Sam smiled.

"Thanks."

"Right well time wise Blue team were quicker but they missed out a flag so it was technically a draw." Mike called out.

Stuart groaned. "That's worse than losing."

"Oh I forgot Stuart doesn't like sharing glory does he?" Gina muttered, causing a couple of people within earshot to snigger. He cast them confused looks as he hadn't heard the inspector and was worried as to why they'd suddenly started giggling.

The ride back up to the barn was a pleasant one, where they could actually enjoy the ride without having to stretch out all the time. Sam began to get cold, so snuggled against Phil who was warm and didn't mind one bit. Jack shot him a look as he enjoyed it a little too much but he just gave a little shrug indicating that he couldn't help enjoying having a cuddle once in a while with a woman.

* * *

"I'm a lot warmer now." Sam smiled, draining her cup of coffee. They were back at the husky farm. The huskies looked exhausted from their 3 ¾ mile race. They all kind of collapsed in a heap together.

"It's quite astonishing how you have a big old winter suit on and you still manage to get cold." Phil laughed.

Sam shrugged. "Mine must not be working." Phil shook his head and laughed at her.

"Don't get too comfortable with the warmth we've got to go on a snowshoe hike yet. You'll be able to take pictures, have short breaks and check out the incredible views." Mike told them.

* * *

Mike wasn't kidding, the views were spectacular and they had some remarkable pictures. One memorable one of Phil with his hand out to make it look like he was leaning against a mountain. One of them making snow angels and then the actual snow angels, then big fat snowballs flying through the air before they hit unsuspecting people. Leading to a massive snowball fight where even Stuart joined in because it meant he could try and get Phil.

* * *

By that night, they were as exhausted as they had been the day before. But in a pleasant way, they all felt refreshed from the cold atmosphere. After dinner they were and hung out in the lounge area. Sam Phil and Jo played snooker while Zain and Smithy watched and talked to them. Dianne, Emma and Honey watched TV but couldn't make out what the actors were saying so muted it and made up their own hysterical lines.

By half eleven, which was their curfew, most people had gone up to their rooms or up to bed already. Sam and Phil walked up together, chatting animatedly about random things that seemed to flow quite well together considering how random they were. They stopped outside their rooms, Phil gave her a friendly goodnight kiss on the lips. They both broke away and smiled, knowing not to read too much into it as it meant nothing.

_**Yet I might point out, it means nothing yet. I hope you've enjoyed this next long installment. Please review. **_


	4. An Eventful Night

_**Thank You Reviewers For Reviewing. xpippax. Laura. spalways. Vikki. Emz (Even if you did scare me) Gemz. Emma && Ruth. Thanx Guys. **_

Phil shot up in bed when he heard a high screech from next door. Confused, he was about to bang on the wall to shut the person up when he realised Sam was in the room next door. Scrambling out of bed and grabbing his dressing gown. He ran out of his room and next door, the door was open but it was dark inside. Phil snapped the light on.

"Philip, what have you done?" Gina asked walking out of her and Jack's room. Jack following, eyebrows raised.

"As a matter of fact I did nothing." Phil shot back before turning into the room. Stuart was laying in Sam's bed, although instead of Sam laying there it was Honey who was paler than a sheet of paper. Sam instead was laying in Honey's bed with a confused expression.

"GET HERE!" Jack shouted and Stuart walked out. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"I thought it was Sam's bed." Stuart mumbled. Phil grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"You what?!"

Sam got up and ran forward. "Phil, let him go!" Phil let go, sighing. He guessed Stuart was suddenly going to get sympathy. "Come in Phil … look I can handle him and keep him away from Stuart."

"Alright Sam." Jack said before dragging Stuart off.

"You two don't mind do you?" Sam asked Jo and Honey.

"No, at least he's not a perv." Honey said, pulling the sheet tighter around her. They began laughing and the colour came back to Honey's face. Sam took Phil into the small bathroom and sat him on the toilet.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's should be me asking you. Stuart was hoping that you were in that bed." Phil said.

"Yeah well he got what he deserved didn't he?" Sam said bitterly.

"Really?" Phil asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Well no offence but I thought he was about to get sympathy from you a minute ago when you told me to get off him." Phil explained.

"No, I just didn't want you to get into trouble for throttling him." Sam said with a small smile.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Sam confirmed. "I can't believe how fast you shot in here."

"Yeah well I had to make sure you were safe didn't I?" Phil said with a cheeky, 'Phil Hunter style' grin.

Sam smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "That's really sweet of you."

She lent down and kissed him softly. He stood up and encircled his arm around her slim waist. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and it was bliss until --

"Sorry I need to pee --" Honey burst through the door and they sprung apart. "Oh. Well I can wait, carry on."

Honey shut the bathroom door and started silently giggling.

"What's up?" Jo asked.

"They were kissing!" Honey said excitedly.

"But that means we can't use our plan to get them together. Oh, I was looking forward to that." Jo moaned.

Phil walked out, looked round embarrassed before leaving. Sam walked out slowly and got into Honey's usual bed.

"So?" Jo asked expectantly.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"Oh come on you were snogging each other's faces off in there! Are you two together now?" Honey asked excitedly.

"I don't really know." Sam admitted. "I really like him but I don't want to spoil our friendship. If we broke up I wouldn't only lose a boyfriend but my best mate too."

"Sam it's obvious that he likes you. A lot." Honey told her.

"You think?" Sam asked.

"YES!" They both said together.

"Oh I'm not sure … Honey didn't you need to pee?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Honey ran to the bathroom and disappeared inside.

"I just want to sleep now, it's been an eventful night." Sam said, she buried herself under the covers to avoid talking to them and fell asleep. Honey walked in quietly.

"I think the plans back on." Jo said quietly.

* * *

"So _she _kissed _you_?" Smithy asked.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well it's not exactly hard to believe. It's just if she kissed you then maybe it wasn't just a one off after all this is Sam Nixon she doesn't exactly go around kissing loads of blokes if she doesn't fancy them." Zain replied.

"Yeah." Phil said thoughtfully. "I should've said something to her, ask her what it meant. I don't exactly know where it would have lead, we were in the bathroom after all. It's just Honey walked in and it was quite embarrassing so I just left quickly."

"Oh dear."

"What?!" Phil asked quickly.

"Well if you left hurriedly and were embarrassed then she might think you were regretting it and that's why you left. You might have just confused her." Smithy said with a pained look. "Sorry mate."

"Damn it. Well I'll talk to her tomorrow, first thing. Get her on her own and talk to her." Phil said, thinking out loud. "Explain things."


	5. Seconds Apart

_**Thanks Becca, Pippa, Laura, Gemz, Emma & Ruth for reviewing. Please keep it up. Yano it makes me happy. : )**_

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter Five: Seconds Apart**

Sam, Jo and Honey were walking to breakfast a little ahead of Smithy, Zain and Phil. Phil sped up and took hold of Sam's elbow pulling her backwards. Everyone else carried on, acting like they hadn't noticed anything. He pulled her down an empty corridor. "Sam, I'm so sorry about last night. I need to explain everything, I made such a big mistake."

Sam looked disappointed. "Oh."

Phil realised his mistake. "No! Not the kiss, god that part I loved! It was the running out that was the mistake! I shouldn't have sped off, it's just Honey walked in and it was kind of like an awkward atmosphere but then I was talking about it with Smithy and Zain and they seem to think that running out would have confused you and I'm so sorry because I don't want you to be confused because I really like you. Well it's more than like really, but I was just so worried and please tell me you don't regret last night because then I'd feel like a fool for expressing all this stuff and --"

Sam cut off his fast babbling with a soft kiss. She broke away and he left out a deep breath, his shoulders slumping as well and a dopey grin. Sam laughed and held on to his hand before they walked to the food hall casually. People from Sun Hill looked up and grinned. Honey and Jo high fived before doing a cheesy dance.

Sam laughed at them before sitting down with Phil next to her. Stuart glared from his seat, in between Jack and Gina who were keeping him on a short leash.

Phil piled food on to his plate and Sam laughed at him. "How do you have such a good physique when you eat all that crap?"

"I work out." Phil grinned. "A lot."

"You better not be obsessed." Sam laughed.

"Nah, not at all." Phil smiled.

"Good. I don't want you to tire yourself out from working too much."

"It's nice to know you care." Phil said.

"Of course."

One breakfast was over Jack stood up and waited for silence like he did most mornings. "Today you'll be going down to the lake and having water activities."

"We'll freeze!" Zain shouted.

"I don't want nothing to work." Phil said looking down, under the table.

"And why's that?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well when we have our first time together I want everything to be special, not bloody stuck to my leg with ice between the skin!" Phil whispered in her ear.

"That's quite gross!" Sam moaned.

"You love me really." Phil grinned.

"Suppose so." Sam said. Phil took her hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze which made her smile softly.

"Oi you two c'mon!" Jo said nudging Sam. They'd been too caught up with their own conversation that they hadn't noticed the rest of the table going up to get changed.

They walked up with the rest and went into their rooms. They all got into swimming costumes before putting their original clothes on over the top.

* * *

Jack stood in front of them, looking down into the water that he knew would be freezing. "Right well erm … let's get this over and done with then. Strip off."

"I wonder how many time he's had to say that before?" Jo muttered, everyone sniggered.

Giving worried looks at the lake they stripped down and went to the edge of the pontoon, which they were stood on.. Zain was stood between Phil and Stuart on the pontoon which they were having to jump off. Stuart pretended to trip and fell into Zain who pushed Phil who knocked Sam who grabbed Jack and pulled him in too. Sam emerged from the water gasping for air.

"Sorry!" Stuart apologised to her. "I tripped, Phil knocked you in."

"Tripped!" Phil shouted. "On what?!"

Stuart glared at him. Sam and Phil went to get out.

"No you two, you're in now. Might as well stay that way. Everyone else, come on." Jack told them.

Honey took hold of Dan's arm. "I'll erm … I'll jump in when you do."

"Come on then." Dan said. "One … two … three!" They both jumped in. Dan helped Honey raise back to the surface. "You alright?"

"Yeah, cheers for caring Dan." Honey smiled.

"Always one to care for you." Dan replied.

Stuart stood and the edge preparing himself for a spectacular dive and for the icy water when Zain wandered over to him looking casual and poked his index and middle finger on both hands under each of Stuart's ribs so he shot up and fell in. Zain then dived in himself.

The others slipped into the water rather than jumped or dived. They swam over to where Jack was waiting.

"Right well now the hard parts over and your actually in, we're just waiting for Mike."

The sound of splashing alerted them all to Mike's arrival. He swam over at speed. "Hey guys. Hope it's not too cold for you all. Now, the aim is you see them big inflatable triangular things." He indicated to the middle of the lake where one red one was and one blue one. "Well they're slides. Then you have the poles there. They have red and blue rings on them. The aim of the game is to one by one swim to the poles, go under the water and gets one of the rings, then swim to the slide, obviously slide down it before putting the ring into a basket. First one to get all their team over wins. My mate Jim will be on the pontoon with the people waiting to go, he'll be able to see the end and tell you when to go. I'll blow my whistle three times if the race has been won and four times if there's an emergency. Any questions?"

"No you pretty much just explained it all in great detail." Smithy said.

"Ok, you can go back to the pontoon. Work out who's going when while I get over there. I'll blow my whistle once to announce that I'm over there and ready and then Jim will announce the start of the race."

Mike went off and everyone went back to the pontoon. "Hey I'm Jim. I'm gonna be helping over here. You can stay in the water but must have one hand flat against the top of the pontoon at all times while the race is going. Any cheating and your team will be disqualified. You're only allowed to take one ring per team member. Okay, basics done, work out who's going when."

"Erm guys I have a confession. I'm petrified of going deep under water." Honey said.

"Okay well in that case you can go first or second if you want?" Jack suggested.

Honey nodded. "Cheers."

In the end on the red team it went Honey, Jack, Dianne, Smithy, Sam, Jo and then finally Phil."

While on the blue team it went Emma, Lewis, Nikki, Gina, Dan, Zain and then Stuart.

Phil knew that he _had _to win, he _had _to beat Stuart otherwise it would be unbelievably hard to live it down.

A whistle sounded, loud and clear from the middle of the lake.

"Everyone ready?" Jim asked. People nodded and murmured yes. Honey and Emma readied themselves when. "On your marks, get set," he blew his whistle and they both shot off.

Honey seemed to hesitate before she ducked down and quickly came back up with the ring. Jack and Lewis went when they saw them reach the end. Jack was quite fast to begin with but got to the pole and afterwards was slower. Having tired himself out. He was getting up the slide when Nikki went. Dianne went as soon as Jack had finished and tried to catch up but they were still ahead. Nearer the end Sam and Jo both managed to close some time but right at the end Stuart was still before Phil. He finally left and was pleased to see Stuart having difficulty with the ring. They left the pole at the same time and were going head to head. Up the slide and then down it, Phil slid easily while Stuart was a little more like stop and start, stop and start. With seconds apart Phil managed to put the last red ring into the basket before Stuart did.

The whistle was blown three times, indicating the end of the race.

"Red team wins!"

Sam swam over and hugged Phil. "Well done! You won it for us! YOU!"

Phil kissed her passionately. "Come on, let's get back."

They all got back to the other side and climbed out.

"As a reward, tonight you can all go out on the town." Jack told them. Cheers and woops went around.

"Well we've all got to get slaughtered." Honey said getting out. Jo laughed.

"You bet we've got to!"


	6. Dressing Up

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter Six: Dressing Up**

"So girls, what are you two wearing?" Honey asked as she searched through all her stuff.

"I didn't really bring any stuff for a club, I didn't think we'd be allowed." Sam said unhappily.

"Don't worry darlin' I got more than enough here. I'll lend you some stuff. You'll knock Phil for six." Honey grinned.

Sam laughed and Jo smirked at Honey. Honey started searching through all her stuff and finally stumbled across a emerald green dress which was floaty. She remembered wearing it once, it came to just above the knee and the straps were like plaits with green and silver. Then silver was woven across the dress to make it shimmer in the light. Honey looked at it and then at Sam. She smiled. "Wear this! It goes really nicely with your eyes."

Sam looked at it and blushed. "You think so?"

Honey nodded. "Yep. What d'you think Jo?"

Jo frowned. "I'm not sure, put it on and we'll see."

Sam disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"Should I wear my boots or my flats?" Emma asked Dianne as she pulled them both out.

"You're wearing your jeans right?" Dianne asked.

"Yeah."

"Well wear your boot then." Dianne said. Emma put them on and then hunted for accessories.

Nikki who had been on the phone to her family, hung up and looked in her suitcase. "There's not really anything suitable. Oh, well there is this."

Nikki pulled out a black dress and jean skirt. "D'you think this'll be okay?"

"Course." Dianne said.

There was a knock on the door before Honey walked in. "Hiya I was just wondering if any of you have a bracelet I might be able to borrow. Preferably black or white."

"I got a black and white beaded one." Dianne said.

"Let's see it." Honey replied. Dianne got it out and showed her. "Ah cheers! That'll go perfectly."

Honey disappeared and shut the door.

"I wonder what the other's are wearing." Emma said.

"Honey's wearing black and white I'm guessing." Nikki laughed.

* * *

Lewis searched through his drawers. "Where is my silver chain?"

"I'm surprised that thing didn't rust after you wore it in the lake today." Stuart said.

"It's not some cheap thing y'know. It's something that makes me because I wear it all the time." Lewis replied.

"Well if you wear it _all the time _then how come you've lost it?" Stuart asked. "Would it be round your neck?"

Lewis glared at him for a moment.

"Leave it Lewis, he's just annoyed because One, he got caught trying to get into bed with Sam. Two, because it was Honey and three, because Phil beat him by mere seconds, letting the whole of our team down."

"Hey! In case you ain't noticed I'm still your sergeant, you should show some respect."

"Serge." They both said unenthusiastically.

"That's what I like to hear." He said smugly before going to have a shower.

Dan smirked before leaning towards Lewis a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Everyone was downstairs waiting in the lobby for Phil, Dan, Lewis and Stuart. According to Zain Phil was making his hear perfect -- to this Sam rolled her eyes. Dan and Lewis came hurrying down, Lewis looked like he was fighting back laughter.

"Sorry we're late, Stuart said he's not coming."

"Any reason why?" Gina asked.

"Something about not being able to face anyone after the swimming thing. He's a bit of a sore loser in my opinion." Dan said.

"Yeah he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, he seemed a bit choked for words." Lewis said.

Dan tried to hide the fact that he was sniggering by coughing before they walked away.

Phil ran down and joined them all. His hair now perfect. He stopped when he saw Sam in Honey's green dress with a pair of silver stiletto's and silver jewellery. "Wow, you look really nice."

Sam smiled. "Why thank you."

"Lovely dress." He commented.

"It's not mine it's Honey's." Sam admitted.

"It's still nice on you though." Phil grinned. "I think it would look perfect on my hotel room floor."

"Cheesy. SO cheesy!"

"You love me really babe."


	7. Bad Mouthing

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter Seven: Bad Mouthing**

Jack generously decided to pay for the first round of drinks. Honey wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged Dan, Jo and Sam on to the dance floor. Phil reluctantly got up after Sam was signalling him to come over. They danced away to different music. A lot of it was English as the club was a place where plenty of English tourists went.

'_Leave me alone, _

_I want to go home,_

_I don't want to see you_

_So leave me alone.'_

Dan suddenly looked excited. "This was Finland's Eurovision song!"

Honey groaned. "Y'know if you were a girl and obsessed with Eurovision then I'd understand but you're a _boy _darlin'!"

"Hey! Blokes can enjoy watching England get thrashed by foreign people who are meant to be our allies. Will was also watching Eurovision with me and pretending to not like it but it was so obvious he did!" Dan said defensively.

"How is Will?" Honey asked.

"Well he ain't burnt the flat down so fine." Dan grinned.

* * *

Sam swayed to the music with Phil. Dianne had pulled and was dancing with a bloke who she couldn't understand. Emma, Nikki, Lewis, and Smithy were sat at the bar getting drunk with shots. 

Gina and Jack were sat in a corner talking.

Dan and Honey were dancing together as was Zain and Jo for a laugh and because they'd had a lot to drink.

When the song had finished Phil walked Sam over to a seat and sat her down. "I'm going to go get another drink, you want one?"

"Yeah sure." Sam said smiling at him warmly. He grinned and lent down to kiss her but she moved away.

He frowned at her. "Alright what's wrong with me showing you affection?"

"I just don't care much for public affection." Sam laughed. "It's something that should be private."

"Sam it's only a kiss." Phil said incredulously.

"Why can't you just accept that I don't want a kiss in a club?" Sam asked.

"Why can't you just kiss me and get over your problems?" Phil asked.

"My problems?! You're the one that can't accept me not wanting to kiss you!"

A few people started to watch them so Phil took Sam buy the arm and pulled her outside.

"I thought this was gonna be great me and you together but it's not! You're so full of crap Sam! It's alright for you to kiss me after I won the race but not for me to kiss you." Phil shouted.

"You're head is so far up your arse!" Sam exploded.

"You don't speak to me like that! I'm your boyfriend you show me respect!" Phil shouted, Sam opened her mouth to speak. "End of discussion!"

"Fine, end of relationship!" Sam shot back before leaving him stood there.

She went back to the hotel and went straight to her room, collapsing on her bed. She knew everyone else was still at the club having fun, it made her feel worse. Phil had probably already forgotten about her and was off with some barmaid. She wanted to cry and bad mouth Phil as much as possible but no one was around to listen. Then she remembered Stuart, he was in his room because he was sore about losing to Phil. He wouls love an opportunity to bad mouth Phil.

She felt a little happier at this thought so got up and went to his room, knocking on the door and entering she stopped and stared shell shocked at what had happened …


	8. Into The Darkness

_**Dedicated to Vikki (Addison's Anatomy ((Grrrrr)) ) who requested this. : ) **_

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter Eight: Into The Darkness**

_Knocking on the door and entering she stopped and stared shell shocked at what had happened …_

A cocoon made out of duvets was hanging off of the curtains rail and it looked like in any moment the knot would come undone and the cocoon would fall to the floor. She picked up a tub of Dan's hair gel and through it at the cocoon. A strangled noise came out. Sam walked over and undid the knot. The bundle of duvets fell to the floor and Stuart scrambled about. His hands had been handcuffed behind his back and a pair of - by the smell of it - used socks stuffed into his bulging mouth. Sam pulled them out and dropped them, disgusted.

She picked up the keys from on the table and unlocked his hands. "What happened?"

"Dan and Lewis thought it would be funny to suspend me from a curtain rail. What are you doing back here anyway?" Stuart asked suspiciously.

Sam shrugged. "Had an argument with Phil."

"Oh." Stuart started to smile then quickly covered it up. He put an arm around her and lead her over to his bed. "C'mon sit down."

Sam did as she was told. Stuart sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders again. She rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair before she burst into tears.

"Sshhh, it's alright. You're with me now." Stuart comforted.

Sam settled down before looking up at Stuart. "How are you though? How long were you like that?"

"Only a couple of hours." Stuart said shrugging. Sam hugged him.

"Well you're okay now which is good." Sam said.

He laid down on his bed, pulling her down with him so she was hugging into him and was resting her head against his chest. Stuart wondered what would happen if Phil had walked in then. Stuart frowned. "Are you and Phil still together then?"

"No, I dumped him after he was acting like a pillock." Sam said.

"Ah." Stuart simple said before they went off into silence, only broken by Sam occasionally sniffing.

After staying in the embrace for however long people were heard outside, loud people. Sam frowned and strained her ears as she listened to what they were saying. "Sham." Phil's slurring voice echoed through the corridor. He was really loud. Sam rolled her eyes. "Sham pleashe open up and talk to me baby. I love you. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Sam sat up. "Maybe I should go shut him up before we get complaints."

Stuart took her hand. "Leave him, he'll realise you're not there and that you don't want to see him then leave it. C'mon stay with me."

"I don't know." She glanced at the door. Starting to worry about Phil.

"She's not in here!" Jo exclaimed.

"What?!" Phil shouted. "Oh god what if something terrible has happened to her? What if I don't get to tell her how shorry I am. I really am shorry. Jo d'you think she know's how shorry I am?"

"I'msure she knows how shorry -- I mean sorry you are." Jo said, his slurred words becoming contagious.

Dan walked into the room to be met by Stuart laying on the bed and glaring at him while Sam sat up. "Phil it's alright, she's in here."

Phil came barging in. "What are you doing in here with him? This ain't you're room."

"I needed to talk to someone." Sam said.

"About me?" Phil demanded. "Well?!"

"Yes about you. I needed someone around who hated you as much as I do at the moment." Sam said. "Thanks Stuart, night." Sam mumbled standing up and walking out. Phil turned and followed her, he grabbed hold of her hand before she made it to her room.

"Sam, please talk to me. I loves you baby." He said. Sam wrinkled her nose, he stank of booze.

"Well it _smells _like you had a blast. What was it? Free drinks all night because you had a barmaid on each knee?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"No!" Phil insisted. "I was … I was trying to drown my sorrows because you'd left the club. We can sort things out though right honey? You still love me?"

"No Phil I don't, I told you it's over." Sam said, he pulled her into his room. Smithy and Zain looked up as they walked in.

"Go away for a while." Phil said, without needing to ask why or be told twice they both left and went next door.

Smithy and Zain walked in to find Honey running towards the window with a mirror the raised voices were floating through the wall loud and clear. Honey stuck her hand out of the window and started twisting the mirror to find a correct position. It was pointing at next doors window where they could see Phil and Sam arguing as well as hear them. Everyone crowded in the corner to watch.

"Ten quid says Phil does a cheap shot and Sam hits him." Smithy said.

"Ten says the other way round." Zain challenged.

"Fifty says there back together by the end of this holiday." Jo replied.

"You're on, fifty says it doesn't happen until after the holiday." Honey piped up.

"I can't see, what's happening?" Zain complained.

"Ouch that had to hurt. By the way Zain you owe Smithy ten pounds." Jo informed him.

"Damnit." Zain took the money out of his wallet and gave Smithy the crisp note. "What's happening now?"

"Sam's walking away from Phil, she's opening a door. Shit!"

They all scrambled around, trying to act normal when Sam walked. She looked at them suspiciously.

"We … we should go." Smithy said awkwardly, standing and scurrying out with Zain in tow.

Sam collapsed on to her bed.

"Sam darlin' are you alright?" Honey asked.

"Not particularly Honey but I just want to sleep now I'm exhausted." Sam said. They all got ready for bed in silence.

Just before Jo turned the lights out she turned to Sam. "We're here for you y'know. You're our mate Sam, we'll be a shoulder to cry on for you if you want."

Jo snapped the light off and they lay silence.

"Thanks guys." Sam whispered into the darkness.


	9. Rescue Me

**Sorry if it's ain't up to standard but I'm trying to get myinspiration back. I only have inspiration for 'Best Of You' as you can see I've been updating that pretty fequently.**

**Also sorry if it ain't brillint but I'm pissed of at the moment so please cheer me up with a review. : ) _Please_**

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter Nine: Rescue Me**

"How was Sam last night after we left?" Smithy asked Honey across the table at breakfast the next morning.

Honey sighed. "She was sobbing, it was really quiet though and I think she believed Jo and I were asleep."

"Did Jo hear her?" Zain asked who was sat opposite Honey and next to Smithy.

"Don't think so, she didn't mention anything this morning. Even while Sam was in the bathroom, I think she was asleep." Honey said.

They looked down the table to where Jo was sat talking to Dianne, she didn't look like anything was bothering her so they decided she had genuinely been asleep.

"So how was Phil?" Honey asked.

"Well he had a red cheek and looked pissed off. He wasn't really in the mood for talking and went to sleep first." Zain said,

Phil walked to the table with a plate of food, he placed it down and began to eat slowly. He looked up as Sam walked in to the room, she looked up and down the table but looked away as she realised Phil was staring at her. He went back to eating and kept his head down low as she walked past him towards where Stuart sat. She began picking at her food.

"You need to eat something." Stuart told her.

"I'm not that hungry." Sam murmured, swirling her spoon in her watery porridge.

"I was wondering … how come you were in honey's bed before?" Stuart asked.

"Well Honey's a little taller than I am so we swapped beds because my bed was longer and her bed made her feet stick out." Sam said solemnly.

"Oh right."

Sam felt like asking him why he'd tried to sneak into her bed, but at that moment couldn't be bothered. She had enough problems with Phil and was grateful that Stuart was her friend at the moment.

"Okay listen up, today we'll be doing orienteering." Jack announced, this lifted neither Sam nor Phil's spirits. Everyone finished eating and went to get their coats, scarves and gloves.

Jack lead them all outside, it was lightly snowing down on to the tree tops. "Okay each team has a different map each. Red team will got to the left and blue team to the right to start off with around these trees. Each of you will need a temporary leader."

"Why where are you two going?" Jo asked, frowning.

"Inside … you lot are going to have to cope without us." Gina smirked.

"So you lot get to go in and have a coffee while we freeze to death out here?" Smithy asked incredulous that they'd be that mean.

Jack pretended to think. "Yep!"

"Hot tub!" Jo coughed.

Jack rolled his eyes. He handed out a compass to each team then went with Gina back up to the lodge.

"You going to be okay?" Stuart asked Sam as the red and blue teams both started to walk in their opposite directions.

"I'll be fine, see you later then." She replied before catching the others up at a slow pace.

Smithy was walking staring down at the map. Dianne was assisting him with words he didn't understand. Jo and Phil were talking. Honey was lingering worried about Sam who was staring at the floor miserably.

"Come on darling, cheer up a bit. Phil's a tosser, everyone knows that." Honey said.

Sam chuckled a little. "Thanks Honey, I needed that."

Honey linked her arm with Sam and walked along with her, she smiled to herself, over this trip they'd gotten friendly which was strange to see with a DS and a lowly PC.

* * *

Stuart was the leader of the blue team, he was holding the map and getting the rest of his team to march behind him. Determined not to let the red team beat him again. Determined to look big in Sam's eyes. 

"My feet hurt." Emma moaned.

"So do mine actually." Lewis replied.

"Come on, it can't be too long now." Stuart said.

"Stuart, I think we've been here before." Nikki said cautiously.

"Oh yeah and what makes you say that?" Stuart snapped.

"Because there's our foot prints in the snow." Nikki replied calmly.

"That's it! Give Nikki the map at least she won't get us lost!" Emma said, she got up and snatched the map from Stuart and passed it to her sergeant.

Nikki set off with the others following, Stuart walked at the back, sulking.

* * *

Jo picked up the small red flag that was next to a tree. "Hey! Look what I found!" 

"Think this is what we've been after the whole time?" Sam asked as they huddled around Jo and her small flag.

"Probably." Jo shrugged.

Smithy picked the flag up and put it over his shoulder, Sam shivered in the cold.

"D'you … d'you want my coat?" Phil asked cautiously, wanting to get back n her good books.

"No you're okay." Sam said softly. "You'll freeze if I take your coat."

He shrugged. "It's alright."

Sam walked away from him as the team moved on, she felt uncomfortable considering she was suppose to be hating him. She couldn't deny that last night their argument had been a tad bit pathetic, after all it was over a kiss. But she was still hurting, before she'd slapped him he'd called her cold and heartless. Did he really think that? Did he really consider her cold and heartless? She didn't care anymore, caring was too much effort when it shouldn't have been.

* * *

Two hours later the blue team trudged back up to the lodge where the red team were celebrating their victory. Phil groaned as Stuart bounded up to him with a proud smile on his face. "Alright Phil? Guess who finished first!" 

"Oh I did wonder why you were here and not out there still." Phil said sarcastically.

"What you got there?" Dan asked, eyeing up their red flag.

"The flag we had to bring back." Smithy said, frowning.

"We ain't got a flag." Lewis said confused.

"What you _haven't _got your flag?" Jack asked. He waited as they all frowned. "Okay, well in that case … it's a draw I guess."

"You what?" Stuart asked. "We can't draw!"

"Oh hush Stuart!" Nikki said, finally losing her patience with him.

"I wanna go have a shower or a bath to warm up." Honey said, she walked a few paces before her ankle twisted and she feel to a heap on the floor.

"Honey are you alright?" Dan asked, stooping down and helping her up.

"Ow, it just hurts a bit." She said, scowling.

"Here I'll help you upstairs." Dan offered, his arm around her waist as she hobbled.

Sam and Jo walked ahead, they got in the room first and watched as Honey thanked Dan before kissing him on the cheek. He walked away a dopey grin on his face. As soon as Dan's door shut Honey put all her weight on both feet and walked to her bed finely.

"You mean you faked it?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Well it was hurting a little but I thought why not just let him rescue me?" Honey smiled mischievously before grabbing her stuff and going into the bathroom. Sam and Jo exchanged a look before they began laughing.


	10. Mysterious

_**A/N: **__You Don't Need To Take Any Notice Of This, This Is Entirely For My Benefit. You Won't Know Why Until Some Time. - Different Fic And Everything. Okay Carry On. _

_Samantha.Nixonmet.police.uk_

_Samantha(dot)Nixon(at)met(dot)police(dot)uk_

_Samantha(dot)Nixon()met(dot)police(dot)uk_

* * *

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter Ten: Mysterious**

Once everyone was warm and satisfied Jack stood up once again. "Okay since the orienteering took only two hours and it's now three in the afternoon I've organised for us to do some snow tubing."

"Go outside again?! We've only just warmed up!" Sam groaned.

"Don't worry, you can just be extra clean by tonight what with all the baths some of you are having." Jack grinned. "Come on then. We'll go to the slope where Mike will be waiting to teach us how to snow tube safely."

Dan inwardly groaned, he had been pretty sure that Honey had been experiencing _some_ feelings towards him but if she spent time with Mike maybe she'd swap who she liked again. However once they'd gotten up the where the slope was Honey had eyes for only one man and it weren't Mike. On the other hand Mike had eyes for one person too …

"Honey is it just me or is Mike checking Jo out?" Sam muttered to Honey.

"I thought he was too!" Honey exclaimed loudly so everyone turned round to look at them. Honey went red and looked down at the floor while Sam giggled at her. Jo wandered over.

"What you two been whispering - although honey actually needs to work on the whispering - about?" Jo asked.

"Nothing!" They both said rather quickly.

"Oh come on, you can't push me out. What is it?" Jo whined.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Sam asked.

"I promise." Jo said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well we think Mike is eyeing you up." Honey admitted.

"What?!" Jo laughed.

"He is, we're telling you!" Sam insisted.

"He is not!" Jo laughed, but the more she thought about it the more she seemed to notice it. It worried her, a lot.

They walked up to the top of the hill and after Jack and Gina had gone down Mike turned to the rest of them. "Right you can do what you like, this isn't very dangerous but be careful anyway. Your bosses seem content to keep this safe but y'know safe isn't always fun."

They all laughed, didn't they know what with their exciting and occasionally dangerous jobs. Some sat normally in their tubes while going down, others went on their stomachs, some on their backs. Smithy decided he would be different and stood up, he went surfer style down but tripped at the end and landed with a thud in the snow. He stood up and raised his hands in the air laughing as everyone cheered for him.

Emma lingered around the back not going down at all, even when Mike announced that it was a competition for who could stay standing on their tube for the longest amount of time and they had to partner up with someone who was about the same build as them on the opposite team.

As the teams got into pairs and readied themselves Gina walked casually over to Emma. "Emma are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am I just …"

"Please stop with the Ma'am." Gina laughed. "For this week I am plain old Gina."

Emma smiled, she found her easier to talk to when she wasn't her superior. "It's just, well I'm a little scared."

"Of the slope? Of hurting yourself? Or heights? Of the speed?" Gina asked.

"The height, heights make me feel queasy." Emma admitted.

"You don't have to do it, but if you do then you might just be conquering another fear. For the first couple of times why don't you keep your eyes shut tight? It's all over in a couple of seconds and you never know you might enjoy it." Gina suggested.

Emma nodded. "Yeah okay. Thanks … Gina."

Emma walked over to where her partner, Jo, was waiting patiently. Emma looked back at her boss. She wasn't too bad actually.

Gina walked over to where Jack was at the back. "What was that all about?"

"Emma was just a little queasy about the height. And I think we buried the hatchet." Gina smiled.

Jack grinned. "That's great. I'm glad some people can be grown up enough to bury their hatchets." Jack said nodding his head in the direction of where Phil and Stuart were stood glaring at each other. "Honestly, you'd think I was their head master rather than their boss."

Smithy and Zain both stood on their tubes and set off. Zain kicked and straight away lost balance. He went rolling down the hill instead. Everyone roared with laughter as he stood up and fell back down, too dizzy to walk.

Stuart and Phil both went down but got to half way and started bashing into each other instead. This threw them both off balance and they both slid down without their tubes.

Next went Jo and Emma, kept her eyes shut tightly but fell off and tumbled down the hill. Gina looked extremely concerned, but Emma stood up in a laughing fit. Having not had that much fun for a long time.

Honey and Dan both went together. Dan moved closer to Honey and gave her a push, they both landed on the snow. Honey landed under Dan and after slapping him playfully a couple of times they ended up kissing. Everyone cheered them on until they went on kissing a tad bit too long.

"Alright calm down you two!" Phil shouted laughing.

"Shut it Serge, we had to put up with you and Sam!" Dan laughed before he carried on kissing.

Phil looked up and his eyes caught Sam's sad ones. He felt a pang of guilt, had he really put that sadness in her once sparkling eyes?

Sam and Nikki started up their own one, crouching low to the tube. They were still on their feet after all! After a couple of moments Nikki began to lose balance so grabbed hold of Sam who was close enough to reach. They balanced themselves out and slid right the way down to the end.

"Teamwork from opposing teams! I'm impressed!" Mike laughed.

After that Lewis and Dianne then Jack and Gina copied their technique for the safety of it. All making their way fully down.

After that Mike just said they could have fun sliding down the slope with or without the tubes which everyone took for granted and began to slide down with out tubes or pushing others down on their tubes while they stayed on their stomachs.

Honey went down on Dan's lap in the tube and as Sam watched she felt regret, a couple of days ago that could have been her and Phil together like that too. Phil was having the same kind of regrets and was watching Sam looking at them sadly. He guessed Jo could also sense her sadness as she suddenly bounded over and pulled the blonde over to the slope. They went down together pulling gangster poses. Honey ended up taking a picture of them like it.

As Jo made her way back up to the top of the slope with her tube under her arm Mike caught her up. "How about you sit on _my _lap?

"No thanks." Jo said.

"Okay so I may have come across arrogant by saying that but c'mon give me a chance." Mike begged.

"Sorry no can do." Jo replied.

"Ah c'mon why not?" Mike asked.

"Well for one you're about fifteen years younger than me and two I'm gay." Jo trudged up the slope on her lonesome as Mike stood there looking gormless.

After playing on the slope for a while and getting colder Jack and Gina called them back to a group and they all went back to the lodge together.

* * *

They were well fed at dinner and sat together in the lounge, all of them talking and joking. The main topic of conversation was about the instructor that fancied the lesbian.

"Can you lot p-lease stop cracking jokes at my expense!" Jo laughed.

"No it's funny." Sam giggled.

Jack stood up and everyone fell almost silent.

"Hang on we're not doing something else tonight are we? Because every time you stand up like that it's to tell us we're about to do something." Honey said, she was yet again sitting on Dan's lap.

"No not tonight, actually I'm going to tell you what we're doing tomorrow. Well kind of. One of you will be going solo. Three will be in a team with one leader. Seven will be defending." Jack said mysteriously.

"You've missed out three people. There's fourteen of us here and you've only got eleven." Sam said.

"Well I won't be playing, I will be observing." Jack replied. "And the other two is a mystery."

"Do we get any other information or it that it?" Dan asked.

"That's it, for now. Oh you should know though, there will be roleplay involved."

With that Jack went off up to bed.

"I'm scared!" Zain said like a little girl and everyone got back into the happy mood rather than the confused mood.

Emma turned to Gina. "D'you know what'd going on?"

Gina shook her head. "Only what you lot know."

"Has he just creeped anyone else out?" Sam asked, many people answered with a yes. "Oh good, not just me then."


End file.
